What's in a letter?
by WitAngerandBravery
Summary: 'I could never end someone's life like that. I don't want to become a monster. But then again, this is a war, and wars bring out the worst in people.' – Excerpt from letter to Petunia Dursley from Lily Evans.


_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**What's in a letter?**

'_James and I have moved into a cosy little apartment. To tell you the truth, it's all we can afford for the moment. But I love it. I remember when we first moved in. James swore a blue streak when he saw the apartment. Oh Merlin, it was so ugly. I can't imagine what made us choose it. It had this disgusting floral wallpaper and the kitchen was all done in brown. But then, we made it look magical. In the living room, we vanished all of that wallpaper, and we painted the walls in cream by hand…' - _Excerpt from letter to Petunia Dursley from Lily Evans

"No! No stop!" Lily shrieked with laughter as James tickled her. She tried to cover her ticklish spots, but she had no control over her limbs as she wiggled around, trying to get away from him. "James! We'll knock over the paint!" Lily cried, giggling.

"No we won't." James said dismissively.

"Remus! Help me!" Lily shouted when said man appeared in the doorway.

Sirius pushed past him, and gave a goofy grin. "Is this a bad time?"

Lily accidently hit James in the stomach with one of her flailing arms, and he fell backwards into a tin of paint.

Lily covered her mouth with her hand. "Merlin James! I'm so sorry!" She gasped. Remus and Sirius were rolling on the floor laughing.

James sat up. He was covered with creamy white paint, and a bit out of breath. "You punched me in the stomach!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry James!" Lily apologised hurriedly. She waved her wand, and the paint siphoned off of James and back into the paint tin.

Sirius pouted. "Aww, Lils, couldn't you have left him like that?"  
Lily gave him a quick grin. "I could've, but then James would've sulked."

"Oi!" James said indignantly.

Remus shrugged. "It's the truth."

James glowered at him, and then smiled. "Okay mates. Let's start painting."

"Mischief Managed." Sirius announced proudly.

Lily gasped when she caught sight of the freshly painted living room. It no longer had that disgusting wallpaper. The walls were a smooth cream, and on one of them, Remus had painted a beautiful cherry blossom tree, its branches spread wide, rich pink blossoms hanging off.

"Oh... Wonderful job boys."

'_Fabian and Gideon Prewitt say that we'll have to kill someday. In self-defence if anything. I don't think that I can do it. Nor do I want to. I don't think that I can kill in cold blood. I could never end someone's life like that. I don't want to become a monster. But then again, this is a war, and wars bring out the worst in people.' – _Excerpt from letter to Petunia Dursley from Lily Evans.

"_Crucio_!" A Death Eater shouted gleefully, aiming the spell at James. Lily didn't stop to think. She leapt forward, pushing a surprised James out of the way. She put up a shield that sent the curse hurtling back towards its caster.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Lily shouted, before the Death Eater could even raise his wand. Her eyes widened when he got hit with the spell that she had so rashly sent out, and she whimpered. The boy fell to the ground, eyes staring blankly, and she bit her lip to hold back a sob. What if that boy had a girlfriend? A Mother, a Father? There would be a funeral, with all of his family, mourning in black.

I_ killed him…_

A single tear ran down her cheek.

_I _murdered_ someone…_

Now the war had really begun.

'_Moody was the one to welcome us to the Order of the Phoenix. He told us to look around, because in a few months, half of us would be dead. He said, "Look on the left, and look on the right. And then say goodbye." I'm scared Petunia. I'm really scared. On my right was James. On my left was Remus. And I can't help but wonder; which of us will be the first to die?' – _Excerpt from letter to Petunia Dursley from Lily Evans.

"Mates, promise me something." Lily heard Sirius say. She was in the tiny, brown kitchen, cooking dinner for the 5 of them. It was just after their first Order meeting, and they'd all been shaken by Mad-eye Moody's words. "Promise me, that none of you will get hurt. Because, and I swear that if you ever repeat a single word of what I'm about to say I will bat-bogey hex you, I love you guys. And I don't think I'd be able to bear it if you guys were to get hurt." Lily's eyes went blurry as she tried to swallow down the lump in her throat.

"We promise." James said, answering for all of them.

But they were all found in St Mungo's the next day.

'_Oh Pet, we had just graduated from Hogwarts, and we thought that we were invincible. Invulnerable. Untouchable. But we weren't. And stupid mistakes like thinking that is what will get us killed.' – _Excerpt from letter to Petunia Dursley from Lily Potter.

They thought that they were safe.

"_Lily, take Harry and go!"_

They thought that they wouldn't be betrayed.

"_It's him! Go! Run!"_

They thought wrong.

"_I'll hold him off-"_

The last thing Peter said to them was, "I'm sorry."

"_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything-"_

Sirius looked up, frowning as his eyes found his star, burning brightly in the sky. A second later, he apparated away.

_"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"_

Remus gasped as he caught sight of Sirius' grim-like patronus hurtling towards him.

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"_

James, on the floor, hazel eyes blank. Empty. _Dead_.

_"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"_

Harry didn't make a sound as his Mother begged for mercy, but his huge emerald eyes watched, slowly filling with tears.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

And all was silent.

'_Pet, I'm worried. It's been too quiet. Peter hasn't come by in about a week, give or take. I'm concerned about him. Every time he comes, he's… twitchy. Something's wrong, and I'm apprehensive about putting my life, James' life, _Harry's _life into his hands. But Sirius says that it's a good idea, and I trust _him_ with our lives. Petty, always remember that I love you. And even if I'm gone, I'll still be with you. In you heart.' _– Excerpt from letter to Petunia Dursley from Lily Potter.

**Hello. I've been wanting to try something like this for a while, and I had the ideas and everything, but I just never got to writing them down. Tell me what you think in a review XD**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
